Verano mas que caliente
by AlexOkami
Summary: R27. Adv: Lemmon - Summary: Un Reborn acalorado y en mas de una forma a pesar de tener un aire acondicionado, un Tsuna sin saber que consecuencias puede traer al tocar su frente con la de su tutor ya echo un adulto mayor... Sentimientos encontrados... Y un curioso Omake al final... -Lamento el corto summary, pero es que esta vez no sabia que poner- ¿Me dejan reviews :3 ?


Neee xD he aquí otro one-shot que hice en FB pero amm como decirlo jajajaja se me ocurrió de pronto cuando escribía el capitulo 5 de "Mi Hyper yo & Yo" – el cual me esta dando problemas, ya que no me gusta como me quedo y creo que lo re-escribiré… En fin…

¡Disfruten! ¡A leer!

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias:**Este en caso es Yaoi *chico x chico* … Y LEMMON +18 - No digan que no aviso X3 –

* * *

****VERANO MAS QUE CALIENTE****

En Namimori, había un calor tremendamente horrible, el hitman ahora con su cuerpo de adulto, estaba sentado, cerca del aire acondicionado no sabia por que pero el sentía un calor mas allá de lo sentido, como si tuviera fiebre, pero a la vez no...

Quizá era algo que no había sentido antes…

Y bueno el no era tonto, sabia que eso era debido a su Dame-Alumno el cual ahora curiosamente jugaba con la "vaca-estúpida" el castaño tenia una ligera camisa blanca y muy delgada de tela... Y tenia un short azul de altura mediana - no muy largo ni corto - pero inesperadamente la vaca estúpida se durmió...

_-"Que le habrá pasado normalmente nunca de estar molestando" -_ pensaba el hitman - Hey, Dame-Tsuna, que ocurrió -

-No es nada, se canso es todo, R-Reborn - le respondió su alumno como si nada.

Cosa que tomo por sorpresa al mayor, se extraño por ver al castaño no reclamar de que lo asusto o algo... Sonrió levemente...

_-"Es hora de jugar al maestro y el alumno pero pervertidamente" - _proceso su mente ahora bien lujuriosa, desde que tomo su forma original, empezaron sus acosos y bueno no lo admitiría delante de él...

Pero su alumno le atraía, se veía tan delicioso y hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no abalanzársele y rodearlo con sus brazos clamando que el era SUYO y de nadie mas...

Sonrió maléficamente por su pensamiento... Y espero que el dueño de tal idea volviera de dejar a la "vaca estúpida" de la habitación contraria.

A pesar de ser ahora un adulto, aun comparte habitación aun con el menor, Nana Sawada no le dijo nada malo respecto a eso...

-Oh, Reborn, ¿que te sucede? - se le acerco de pronto el castaño, y junto sus frentes, ante este acto el mayor se estremeció un poco...

– ¿Tendrás un poco de fiebre? - se pregunto extrañado pero el hitman solo veía como se movían lentamente sus labios... Los cuales deseaban probar...

Tsuna se separo de él quizá en busca de su madre, para que le diera algo... Pero un brazo lo detuvo... Reborn no lo dejo levantarse y casi lo forzó a que se sentara encima de sus piernas

-R-REBORN! - grito ahogado el castaño, se sentía nervioso, y aquella posición no ayudaba en mucho se insistía en levantarse, pero el Hitman aplico un poco mas de fuerza -Quédate quiero ¿quieres Tsuna? - le susurro sensual en su oído. -Ngh...- el castaño gimió un poco ya que Reborn le estaba besando y succionando su delgado y apetecible cuello, El Hitman sonrió complacido...

.

.

.

.

Empezó a bajar una de las tiras de la ropa de Tsuna. Mientras iba haciendo aquello, besaba la piel, aun con el aire acondicionado, Tsuna sentía derretirse, -Aah, ngh - intentaba callar aquellos "molestos" sonidos que hacia, aunque bueno, para el era vergonzoso pero para el mayor era música... Música erótica y de la buena para sus oídos...

Coló sus manos debajo de la ropa y empezó a pellizcar, apretar y retorcer, a empujar hacia arriba-abajo los pequeños y algo rosados, "botones" del menor, este se frotaba inconscientemente encima de la entrepierna de Reborn, el cual gemía un poco "ahogado" y mas bajito...

.

.

La suerte de ambos, es que todos se habían ido menos lambo... Ya que no quería según el asolearse...

.

.  
Tsuna seguía gimiendo y el pelinegro se relamió los labios, -Oh, no sabia que te gustara esto, Tsuna - le susurro y pellizco un poco mas fuerte…

-N-No... -murmuro el menor con la boca abierta, no quería pero... De pronto se asusto levemente, el mayor lo tomo de sus "nalgas " y este coloco inconscientemente -de nuevo- sus piernas en la cintura el Hitman, y paso sus delgados brazos al cuello del pelinegro se besaron ahora con mas lascivia y sus lenguas intentaban recorres sus cavidades, cuando llegaron al destino - la cama- el castaño jadeo un poco, el aire se le fue casi por completo por aquel beso...

El mayor, ya un poco mas deseoso le saco la camisa ligera y el short, dejando al adolescente en su ropa interior Tsuna se sonrojo en demasía y trago de lleno, la mirada del causante de todo, le daba escalofríos como si se lo fuera a comer, o similar.

El mayor se desabrochaba su camisa, y su cinturón de paso, dejando flojo el pantalón y la camisa esa si se fue... Tsuna se apego a la pared, pero una mano en su tobillo lo hizo desistir de esa idea... Su pierna fue alzada y ahora gimió escandalosamente ya que pelinegro le apretó un poco su ahora, miembro despertado...

-AAh ngh - Reborn ante ese "ruidito" se encendió. Ya deseaba estar dentro de Tsuna - AHORA - Así que sin mas, lo preparo, mojo tres de sus dedos con su saliva y Tsuna se puso mucho mas nervioso

- Tranquilo, tal vez te duela... Un poco, pero yo me encargare que eso no suceda - esa voz, llena de deseo... Por mas y se corre ahí mismo, pero no, no era el caso... Reborn seguía jugueteando con el cuerpo del oji-café.

-R-Reborn - murmuro con miedo... -s-se b-bueno conmigo - solo le dijo, ya estaba semi-desnudo, ¿que importaba ahora? - su pensamiento fue detenido al sentir la intromisión de 2 dedos en su interior dolía pero a la ves era incomodo...

Pero luego de un rato se le hizo placentero, tanto que movía sus caderas al ritmo de aquellos dedos... El pelinegro sonrió y empezó a besarlo en medio de sus jadeos y gemidos...

-AAh ahaa - el castaño suspiro y se sentía tan cansado

– Esto todavía empieza Tsuna, mira que no tienes aguante… je - se burlo.

El castaño enrojeció... -R-Reborn eres... -se iba a quejar pero el miembro del mayor entro de improvisto.

-Tan estrecho...-murmuro.

-Aah, NGH… - ... El castaño se sentía tan adolorido, -Gyaaa - casi gritaba, fue un poco brusco la intromisión... Se quedo un poco quieto, el mayor se asusto levemente...

Tsuna derramaba unos pequeños hilillos plateados que eran sus lágrimas…

-Lo siento, pero te prometo que te hare disfrutar – le susurro de forma amable mientras lamia las lagrimas y veía esos grandes ojos castaños recobrando el un curioso brillo…

Después de empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento…

Los gemidos de Tsuna eran mas que audibles… -A-Ah, R-Reborn a-aaah ngh – se escuchaban.

-Tsuna eres tan hermoso cuando gimes – le susurro malévolo – Anda, grita, grita más para mí – continua. Y arremetió un poco más rápido…

Tsuna enrojeció… Reborn realmente era ¡un pervertido!

-Awww ungh aaah – jadeaba Tsuna…

.

.

-Uwww – gimió bajito Reborn, Tsuna lo apretaba tan bien, era tan caliente y noto como las piernas de Tsuna se apoyaron en su cintura como buscando ser llevado a mas profundo…

Tsuna quizá seria mejor amante de lo que parecía…

.

.

-R-Reborn… Aah… ku aaah – se movían rápidamente…

Reborn tomo y alzo las piernas de Tsuna y las coloco por encima de sus hombros…

Luego empezó a lamer sus pezones, aquellos botones tan rosados y ahora estaban firmes…

Lamia y luego besaba a Tsuna, sus lenguas seguían jugando de alguna forma Tsuna tiro de Reborn y ahora este, estabas sentado encima del mayor, sus pelvis seguían meciéndose al compas, y así Tsuna sintió que era más profundo…

En esa posición encontró el punto que le dio mas placer…

-AAAWWW- gimió alto… y se seguía besando con Reborn el cual con maestría deslizo sus manos a su trasero y a la vez seguía estimulando el miembro del castaño y luego a sus pezones…

Reborn era totalmente un experto… Al parecer…

Pero como todo tiene un principio también tiene un final…

Se correrían y lo sabían… Tsuna ya no aguantaba se sentía tan cansado…

-R-Reborn y-yo aah – no podía hablar bien… jadeaba…

-Esta bien… - susurro el hitman, quien besaba y remarcaba su cuello con entereza… y asegurándose que sea lo suficientemente visible…

Nadie tocaría a su alumno y ahora amante… ¡Nadie!

Se empezaron a mover mucho más rápido y de un improvisto una corriente eléctrica paseo por la columna del castaño un golpe más en su punto sensible y listo…

Se corrió y se arqueo un poco, manchando en el proceso al mayor quien no dijo nada… Y se sonrojo disimuladamente por la cara del placer del menor, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y tiernas, su boquita semi abierta y con un ligero rastro de saliva…

Ah… Que excitante… Para él…

Luego él, gimió aliviado… luego se dejo caer encima de su amante menor… y este tenía sus piernas sueltas de ambos lados…

Respiraban y exhalaban se sentían tan aliviados y Tsuna mas que nada rellenito…

-M-Me siento t-tan cansad-do aah –suspiro Tsuna quien quería cerrar sus ojos y abrazo discretamente a Reborn…

-Tsk, será mejor que te acostumbres Tsuna – le dijo mal disimulado… por que el se encargaría de que hubiera mas de "eso"…

-Hiiiiiiiii- chillo algo cansado…-P-Pero-…

-ZzZz – Reborn se durmió como siempre rápidamente…

-R-REBORN! Awww –pero inesperadamente soltó un leve gemidito, ya que Reborn aun no se había salido de su interior…

-Tsk, eres molesto, y aparte me seduces con tu voz, Dame-Tsuna – le susurro mientras lo abrazo posesivamente…

Pero se salió del interior del castaño… Cosa que no quería… y noto como salía aquella substancia blanca y espesa…

.

.

.

.

Se sintió nervioso, quería atacar… Pero esta vez no le hizo nada, simplemente jalo la sabana que hasta estaba casi en el suelo de la habitación y cubrió a ambos cuerpos, después de todo habría tiempo de sobra…

.

.

-Tsunayoshi – hablo y se acomodaba al menor a su lado.

-Umm? – le dijo entre sueños, se empezaba a dormir…

-Te… Amo… - le susurro…

Aquellas palabras eran la primera vez que las decía a alguien…

Tsuna abrió sus orbes, y sonrió se acerco un poco mas arriba y tomo con sus manos las mejillas… Sonrió cálidamente…

-Y-Yo también – le respondió apenado… y le dio un casto beso, sin más que nada que cariño, y amor… el sintió que Reborn aquellas palabras eran difíciles de decir…

Así que solo se dejo llevar por lo que creía que era lo correcto…

Quizá su intuición no era tan mala…

Y así, se dispuso a dormir con su ahora amante y también "maestro"…

Abrazados… y tan pacíficos…

.

.

**~~~ OMAKE~~~**

**Al día siguiente:**

**-**Oh, Tsu-kun ¿Qué te sucedió? – le pregunto su madre, Nana…

Ya que Tsuna venia en brazos de su tutor y cuando camino un poco, observo que camino como un "pato"…

Cosa que le causo curiosidad…

-Etto… Bueno yo… ajajaja m-me caí – reía nervioso y un leve tic en su ceja se hizo presente…

-Mamma, dame a tu hijo – le hablo como si nada el hitman…

-Kyaaaa, cuídalo mucho Reborn-kun – le respondió sonrojada y emocionada…

-No se preocupe, Mamma, lo hare y también lo hare fuerte – le respondió con una mirada seria, y una sonrisa…

Casi salía hasta un destello…

-Kyaaaa todo tuyo… - le grito efusiva.

-_"Hiiiiiiiiiiii T_T ya estuvo que le valdrá… Y que no me hará" – _pensó asustado…

Y así la vida y mañana se Sawada Tsunayoshi, la cual era ahora mas fresca. Y tomo un giro inesperado…

Y lambo… Pues… Fue Reborn, quien lo sedo con ayuda de su camaleón León

(XD)

**^^-END-^^**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Y HEME AQUÍ T_T WAAAAAAAAAAA ME DISCULPO SI SALIO ALGO RARO… XT **

**PERO CREO QUE SI CUBRE AL MENOS UN POCO LAS ESPECTATIVAS DE USTEDES, ESPERO ME DIGAN QUE TAL ME FUE…**

**O-O … Y SI, ADMITO ESTO FUE ALGO INUSUAL A MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR XDDD ESPERO NO LES DISGUTE : / **

**Si no de plano estoy decayendo como Ficker U_U...**

**EN FIN DEJEN REVIEWS! YA QUE ME HE SENTIDO FOREVER ALONE CUANDO NO VEO MUCHOS U_U... En mis otros fics... :/ en algunos XD**

**PD: - "DEL HYPER YO & YO" - NO SE PREOCUPEN LO SUBIRE. ES QUE NO SE, PERO ME ESTA COSTANDO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO… D: Y PUES BUENO ^^U**

**ONEGAI T3T…**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! **

NOS LEEMOS :3

CIAO ~ CIAO ^^

ALEXOKAMI CAMBIO Y FUERA!

¡SI NOTAN ALGO RARO AVISENME!

**06-08-2012 / 7:37PM**


End file.
